Babysitting
by Noan
Summary: On change pas une équipe qui gagne! Hein! Duo se voit confier la garde de la petite Meian pour le weekend!


C'est une histoire qui m'est venue alors que je jouais avec mon fils!

Je voudrais donc préciser que tout ce que le petit monstre fait dans cette fic est purement autobiographique, mon fils étant un petit démon aux ailes d'ange!

-

**Résumé:** Duo doit garder sa filleul pendant le week-end...

-

**Disclamer:** Rien est moi malheureusement...

-

Un grand merci à **Siashini** pour ses corrections !

-

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture

-

-

**Babysitting**

**-**

**-**

La ministre des affaires étrangères, Rélena Peacecraft et son garde du corps et récemment mari, Wu Fei Chang, avaient eu un bébé.

Une petite fripouille qui répondait au doux nom de Meian et qui avait, en peu de temps, épuisé un nombre incalculable de nounous.

-

D'ailleurs, la dernière en date leur avait faussé compagnie le matin même. Ce qui tombait très très mal, la ministre ayant une conférence intercolonies, sur L4, le lendemain.

Et ils devaient absolument partir à midi.

Ils auraient pu appeler " SOS Baby-sitters" mais fallait pas rêver non plus, il était hors de question pour eux de confier leur bébé à n'importe qui.

Que nani.

Et ils s'étaient souvenus de Duo Maxwell.

Enfin, façon de parler.

L'ancien pilote du Deathsythe était un des parrains complètement gaga du petit ange.

Ils s'étaient surtout souvenus qu'il était en VACANCES!

-

Quand ils l'avaient appelé en catastrophe pour savoir s'il pouvait garder leur petit bout de chou pendant tout le week-end, Duo avait sauté de joie avant de demander ce qu'ils avaient fait de la dernière nounou.

Il sourit quand Wu Fei lui dit qu'elle avait aussi démissionné pour il ne savait quelle raison, il n'avait pas écouté.

Duo sourit un peu plus et pensa que sa filleule était vraiment digne d'un parrain comme lui.

Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs déjà promis, malgré le jeune âge de la demoiselle, 21 mois, de rendre dingue toutes ses nounous, juste pour le plaisir.

Elle était vraiment douée !

Il était très fier !

-

Duo avait donc pris ses clés de voiture et fermé la porte de sa petite maison avant de prendre la route du le palais.

En chemin, il envoya un message à son pote, Heero, qui, comme tous les samedis où ils étaient tous les deux de repos, venait passer l'après-midi avec lui.

Message que celui-ci ne lut jamais.

Il avait oublié son portable le matin même alors qu'il était parti faire quelques courses, avant de rejoindre directement son ami chez lui, à la périphérie de la capitale.

-

C'est donc ignorant, de la présence du petit bout, qu'Heero arriva peu après midi chez Duo.

Généralement, ils passaient l'après midi affalés sur le canapé noir tout neuf du natté, une bière à la main devant un programme pourri ou sur le moteur d'une voiture quelconque que Duo avait ramassé.

Son passé à la ferraillerie" Schbeicker and co" avait fait le tour du QG des Preventers et nombreux étaient ceux qui sollicitaient le savoir faire de l'ex-terroriste pour leurs petits problèmes de mécanique.

Duo se contentait de dépanner les amis et d'envoyer loin les autres, il n'était pas garagiste.

-

Il allait frapper quand un hurlement strident filtra à travers le panneau de bois.

Passant automatiquement en mode "soldat", il ouvrit discrètement la porte et attendit silencieusement une autre manifestation sonore.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Le cri venait du salon.

Heero enleva ses boots pour faire le moins de bruit possible et s'avança jusqu'à la pièce centrale de la maison.

-

Ce fut un éclat de rire qui l'accueillit dans la pièce.

Le brun se moqua de sa paranoïa, songeant un instant qu'il devrait peut-être se faire soigner, et regarda, amusé, le tableau qui se dessinait devant lui:

Duo était allongé sur le sol, la petite Meian lui sautant allègrement dessus en criant.

Il les observa longuement sans se manifester, subjugué par le bonheur qui rayonnait de ces deux-là.

Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir vu son ami si heureux, même lors de la déclaration de paix ou du mariage de Wu Fei et Rélena.

Il s'épaula à la chambranle de la porte et attendit patiemment que l'un ou l'autre le remarque.

-

Les minutes défilèrent et les deux fous-fous finirent par s'endormir.

Heero secoua la tête et sourit.

Duo aurait dû ouvrir cet orphelinat dont il lui avait vaguement parlé pendant la guerre, il avait un don avec les enfants.

Il s'approcha doucement et prit la petite Meian dans ses bras pour la coucher.

Une fois fait, il se fit tranquillement un café et s'assit dans un des deux fauteuils assortis au canapé.

Il resta quelques instants à détailler le visage paisible de son ami. Il sourit quand les yeux améthystes s'ouvrirent enfin et se posèrent sur lui.

-

" Salut!

- Hum... Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Sympa l'accueil !

- 'Xcuse mais je t'ai laissé un message pour te dire que... Meian ! Mei...

- Calme toi, je l'ai couchée."

-

Si ce simple fait pouvait paraître anodin pour le commun des mortels, ce n'était pas leur cas. Quelqu'un d'autre que le brun n'aurait pu s'approcher aussi près pour lui prendre l'enfant sans mourir sur place. Ce geste simple illustrait la confiance aveugle qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre.

Duo se leva en soupirant.

-

" Je t'ai envoyé un message pour te dire que j'avais la petite ce week-end.

- Pas pris mon portable. Mais tu crois que ça m'aurait empêché de venir ? Je suis aussi son parrain.

- Je sais, mais t'as eu une semaine de merde, tu aurais sûrement préféré un peu de calme et ...T'as pensé à la mettre dans le nid d'ange?

- Hein ?

- Shit !"

-

Le natté courut vers la chambre de la petite furie et trouva la porte ouverte.

Malgré son âge, le petit démon aux allures d'ange avait compris comment sortir du lit et était assez grande pour ouvrir les portes.

Duo remercia le ciel d'avoir eu la bonne idée d'acheter une maison de plein pied.

Ok, no panic.

Elle ne pouvait pas être loin.

-

" Gomen Duo.

- C'est pas grave, maintenant il s'agit de lui mettre la main dessus !"

-

Heero était sincèrement désolé. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis au moins 3 mois et c'était à peine si elle tenait sur ses deux jambes.

Ils se séparèrent et fouillèrent toute la maison.

Rien, la gamine avait disparu.

Duo paniqua.

-

" Je vais me faire tuer si il lui arrive quelque chose...

- Y a rien de dangereux chez toi?

- Non...

- Alors, il ne lui arrivera rien.

- Je l'espère Heero, je l'espère."

-

Le brun s'approcha de son ami et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude lui pinça le cœur.

Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans cet état et c'était de sa faute. Il s'en voulait.

Il glissa ses doigts sur sa nuque et caressa tout doucement pour le détendre un peu, qu'il puisse réfléchir rationnellement.

-

" Calme toi.

- ... ( soupir)

- On a fouillé toute la maison. Y a-t-il un endroit où...

- La garage!"

-

Effectivement, la porte fenêtre de la cuisine était grande ouverte sur le petit jardin que le natté avait patiemment aménagé.

Ils sortirent précipitemmenten direction du garage.

La porte était entrouverte mais absolument aucun bruit ne leurs parvenait.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent et Duo entra.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, un immense sourire soulagé aux lèvres.

-

" Viens..."

-

Il entraîna Heero à sa suite.

Décidément, il était abonné au kawaï aujourd'hui.

La petite chipie s'était endormie sur le vieux clic-clac, remisé au garage en attendant d'être vendu ou donné, le natté ne s'était pas encore décidé.

-

" Je comprends pourquoi aucune nounou ne veut rester!

- Hn...

- Duo ? Ça va ?

- Oui, oui..."

-

Le natté n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie et Dieu seul sait qu'il connaissait ce sentiment.

En quelques minutes, il avait imaginé tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables, surtout les plus catastrophiques et macabres.

La pression retomba brusquement et malgré son sourire " tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes", une larme trouva le chemin de sa joue.

-

" Hey! Tu es sûr?

- Oui, je... Ppppffffuuuuuuuuuu... Excuse-moi.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Allons la recoucher."

-

Heero la prit doucement dans ses bras et la ramena dans son lit.

Duo, lui, s'affala sur le canapé et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre Meian au pays des rêves. Il revenait d'une mission longue durée et il n'était en vacances que depuis quelques jours.

La fatigue cumulée à la tension de cette dernière heure avait eue raison de lui, la présence d'Heero l'aidant considérablement à se laisser aller à ce repos bien mérité.

-

Le brun profita de cette accalmie pour faire plaisir aux deux estomacs sur pattes qu'étaient Meian et Duo.

Il sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin et en une heure de temps, il fit une bonne quarantaine de crêpes. Il déposait la dernière, quand un cri se fit entendre.

Le petit diable s'était réveillé.

Il débarrassa vite fait la table et laissa la vaisselle dans l'évier. Il s'en occuperait après.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au salon pour voir si Duo dormait toujours et alla chercher le petit bout qui s'impatientait.

-

" Ohayo Koneko.

- 'ayo, Hee'o-chan ! Duo-chan?

- Duo-chan fait dodo ma belle. On va lui faire une surprise, tu veux ?

- HAI!"

-

Il prit la petite dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour lui refaire une beauté, enfin... changer sa couche quoi!

Et après avoir laissé un petit mot sur la table au cas où la belle au bois dormant se réveillerait avant qu'ils ne reviennent, ils partirent faire quelques courses.

-

-

Quand Duo se réveilla, il fut surpris de se trouver sur le canapé en pleine journée.

Des rires venant de la cuisine finirent de lui remettre les idées en place.

...Meian, Heero...

Il les trouva, riant, occupés à cuisiner.

Meian était debout sur une chaise pour atteindre le plan de travail et Heero se tenait derrière pour guider ses petites mains.

So cute...

L'envie subite que Meian soit LEURS fille fit son chemin dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Il avait toujours eu un petit faible pour son ami mais n'avait jamais rien fait ou dit qui pouvait le trahir.

Mais le voir, dans sa cuisine, faire à manger, aidé par un petit bout de chou mignonne comme un cœur, étreignit son cœur.

-

" Duo-chan!"

-

Le cri enfantin le sortit de sa rêverie.

Le natté s'accroupit et tendit les bras vers la petite terreur qui lui sauta dessus. Un sourire béat éclaira son visage quand un bisou sonore atterrit sur sa joue.

Son regard croisa celui d'Heero. Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

-

" Alors qu'est-ce que vous faisiez de bon?

- Sushi pou' Duo-chan!

- Whoua! Des sushi rien que pour moi! Merci ma puce!

- Allez! Maintenant que tonton Duo est réveillé, on va pouvoir manger les crêpes!"

-

Heero dévoila, une superbe pile, en levant un torchon qui la maintenait à l'abri d'estomacs trop curieux.

Meian sautilla jusqu'à la terrasse et s'assit à la table de jardin.

Heero amena les crêpes et tout ce qui fallait pour contenter les deux voraces, c'est à dire sucre, miel, confiture, chocolat...

Duo prépara le jus d'orange pour la petite, du thé pour Heero et du café pour lui.

-

Alors que le natté voulut les aider à préparer le repas du soir, il fut mis à la porte sans préavis. Il en profita pour commencer un bouquin que Trowa lui avait prêté.

-

" Lis-le.

- Ok."

-

Un auteur du XIXème s. Une certaine Carleene Thompson. Il verrait bien.

Il eut un peu de mal à se plonger dans l'histoire, des éclats de rires lui parvenant régulièrement. Il lui fallut tout son self-control pour empêcher sa curiosité naturelle de reprendre le dessus et d'aller voir ce qui se passait dans cette fichue cuisine.

Mais finalement, le roman l'emporta et il avait déjà dévoré près d'une centaine de pages quand on lui signifia que le dîner était fin prêt.

Il était déjà 20h.

-

Ils passèrent à table et la petite fripouille apporta elle-même, avec beaucoup de précaution, une petite assiette avec les sushi qu'elle avait fait avec l'aide d'Heero.

C'est toute fière qu'elle la donna à Duo.

Cette gamine était vraiment adorable, il aurait rêvé avoir une enfant pareille!

Et c'est avec un plaisir non-feint qu'il y goûta.

-

Le repas prit fin dans la bonne humeur et après avoir rapidement débarrassé, Meian réclama un câlin avant d'aller au lit.

Heero la prit dans ses bras et s'assit dans un des fauteuils du salon. Duo prit place en face d'eux, dans l'autre fauteuil.

Mais visiblement ce n'était ce que mademoiselle désirait.

Tant bien que mal, elle descendit des genoux du japonais et alla vers l'américain.

Elle lui prit la main et le tira.

Duo, conciliant, se laissa entraîner de bonne grâce.

Elle le tira jusqu'à l'autre fauteuil et le lâcha. Il était face à Heero qui ne comprenait pas plus que lui ce qu'elle voulait.

Il se tourna pour le lui demander et elle en profita pour le pousser.

Elle voulait qu'il s'assoit sur Heero.

Il n'eut aucun mal à résister à ses assauts jusqu'à ce qu'une main se glisse à sa ceinture et le tire en arrière.

-

"Hee...

- Laisse-la faire."

-

La petite canaille, satisfaite, grimpa sur eux et se cala confortablement sur Duo, tout en tirant une main d'Heero sur elle.

Mon Dieu! À 21 mois, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait!

Qu'est-ce que ça serait à 14ans?

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et sourirent.

Pour tout l'or du monde, ils ne voudraient être à la place de Wu Fei et Rélena à ce moment-là.

-

Finalement, la surprise passée, ils se calèrent un peu mieux.

Heero remonta une jambe sur l'accoudoir, permettant à Duo d'être plus à l'aise. Celui-ci posa sa tête sur son torse, ses deux jambes posées sur la sienne, son précieux fardeaux serré contre son cœur.

Ils se laissèrent aller à la douceur du moment.

-

Meian s'endormit rapidement et Duo la suivit de peu.

Heero les regarda tendrement. Si seulement, ils pouvaient être sa famille.

Sans même y faire attention, il caressa la joue de Duo du bout des doigts.

Il ferma les yeux un instants, savourant la chaleur du natté contre lui, avant de le réveiller pour aller coucher la petite demoiselle.

Un léger bruit le sortit de sa rêverie.

Duo ronronnait sous la caresse.

-

" Duo, tu ronronnes...

- Hum...

- Il faut aller coucher Meian."

-

Duo ouvrit lentement les paupières et regarda le japonais qui n'avait pas cesser de laisser doucement courir ses doigts sur sa peau.

Il lui vola un baiser avant de se lever pour emmener sa petite puce au lit.

Heureusement qu'Heero avait pensé au pyjama avant le dîner. Il la regarda un moment, attendrit par sa petite bouille d'ange tombé du ciel puis il sortit.

-

Il se rendit directement dans la cuisine, un peu gêné de ce qu'il avait fait. Il y mit un peu d'ordre et fit bouillir de l'eau pour un dernier thé.

Il regardait, très concentré, les bulles se former à la surface de l'eau, quand deux bras vinrent l'entourer.

Il se retourna prestement pour s'excuser de son comportement mais aucun mot ne put passer ses lèvres, Heero reprenait ce que le natté lui avait volé, et un peu plus encore.

-

-

Quand Meian se réveilla, elle fit comme d'habitude. Elle descendit prudemment de son lit et sortit dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de son oncle adoré... juste en face de la sienne.

Elle ouvrit la porte et gambada jusqu'au lit sur lequel elle grimpa.

-

Duo fut réveillé par un coup dans les côtes.

Un peu grognon, il ouvrit les yeux.

Ce qu'il vit, lui fit oublier toute raison de râler.

Meian était venue se rendormir dans son lit, dans les bras d'Heero.

Oubliant qu'il commençait à se faire un peu tard il se rapprocha de ses deux amours et se rendormit à son tour.

Heureux.

-

-

**THE END**

-

J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire!

Laissez un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé!

Kisu.

Noan.


End file.
